


Les Yeux fermés

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ca arrive si rapidement que ni l’un ni l’autre n’a vraiment le temps de réaliser ce qu’il se passe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Yeux fermés

**Author's Note:**

> Initialement écrit en juin 2007.

« Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, n’est-ce pas ? » lui dit Michael.

* * *

Ca arrive si rapidement que ni l’un ni l’autre n’a vraiment le temps de réaliser ce qu’il se passe. En l’espace de deux secondes à peine, Michael se faufile dans l’étroit passage entre les fondations de la prison et leur cellule, un gardien tape avec sa matraque contre les barreaux, et Sucre réalise qu’ils n’ont pas le temps. Pas le temps de remettre les toilettes en place, de sauter dans leurs couchettes, de reprendre leurs souffles et leur calme. Il fait donc la seule chose que la présence du drap, le foutu drap, accroché à la grille lui inspire : il attrape Michael par le bras pour l’aider à se relever, le pousse contre le lavabo et l’embrasse. ( _Sur la bouche_.) Il ne réfléchit pas. ( _Heureusement qu’il ne réfléchit pas : s’il réfléchissait, il ne ferait pas ça, et ce serait des ennuis en perspective... encore plus d’ennuis, en tout cas._ ) Il devine le lavabo qui bouge et se remet en place sous le choc. Michael trébuche vers l’arrière, et Sucre affermit un peu plus la prise sur son bras pour le rattraper.

Ca arrive si brutalement que Michael doit, pour rester debout, se raccrocher d’une main au lavabo et de l’autre à Sucre. Il tressaille, ouvre la bouche sur une protestation et... et OK, Sucre ne connaît pas, de toute évidence, les mérites de la simulation. Les lèvres de Sucre atterrissent brutalement sur les siennes, chaudes et humides, et l’inspiration de surprise de Michael se transforme en un petit son bizarre et étouffé. Le lavabo s’enfonce dans son dos et lui broie les reins. Il sent les doigts de Sucre se ficher dans son bras, sans qu’il sache trop si c’est pour le tenir ou se retenir à lui ; son souffle lui balayer la joue, rapide et affolé ; son torse se presser contre lui, bien trop étroitement. L’impression d’ensemble est... étrange. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui l’a attiré ni même intrigué, jusqu’à présent, et avec Sucre pas plus qu’avec quiconque. Dieu merci. Il ne s’imaginerait pas vivre dans cinq mètres carrés dans ces conditions.

Mais il y a la théorie et il y a la pratique. Et la pratique, c’est que dans la précipitation du moment, dans la chaleur et l’affection enthousiaste que dégage Sucre, _c’est_ étrange – mais pas foncièrement désagréable.

Le garde passe de nouveau la matraque contre la grille, et il y a un son rythmé, presque musical, quand elle rebondit d’un barreau à l’autre.

Sa main remonte sur l’avant-bras de Sucre, et il le sent se détendre un peu. S’obliger à ne pas bouger, donner à penser qu’ils sont trop absorbés pour entendre ou prêter attention.

Un rayon de lumière, blanche et froide, balaie la cellule quand le gardien écarte prudemment le drap et braque sa lampe sur eux. Il laisse échapper un petit ricanement, entre sarcasme et complicité, et balance : « Oh, là-dedans ! »

Sucre s’écarte légèrement et lui lance un regard par-dessus son épaule ; il est hors d’haleine et écarlate. Le garde secoue la tête avec la mine résignée de qui en a vu d’autres. Parce qu’il n’est pas mauvais bougre, parce que Sucre n’est pas un détenu qui pose problème, il laisse tomber dans un souffle, magnanime : « Dépêchez-vous de finir ça, les filles. Quand je repasse, je veux que ce drap soit décroché et que vous soyez chacun dans votre pieu. »

Le drap retombe, accompagné de quelques sifflets aigus et sarcastiques, et Sucre ferme douloureusement les yeux. Il commence à reculer, mais Michael le rattrape par le poignet.

« Attends, » ordonne-t-il. Sucre relève la tête et le considère avec étonnement. Il réalise ce qu’il vient de dire et il s’efforce en catastrophe de remettre ses pensées en ordre, de fournir une explication logique, de... « Si on enlève le drap maintenant, il va se poser des questions. »

Pas vraiment, non, songe-t-il, pas vraiment. S’ils enlevaient le drap maintenant, le gardien penserait sans doute qu’ils ont, d’une façon ou d’une autre, terminé. Dans l’hypothèse où il s’en soucie. Mais Sucre hoche docilement la tête et ne bouge pas.

« Désolé, chuchote-t-il, c’est la seule idée que j’ai eue pour...

\- Pas de problème. La prochaine fois... » Il grimace à cette perspective, et Michael le gratifie d’un petit rictus narquois. « ... pense à faire semblant. Tu sais faire semblant, n’est-ce pas, Sucre ? »

Le ton de la question est ouvertement sarcastique, Michael, familièrement railleur, et Sucre respire un peu mieux : tout va bien, Michael prend ça comme un accroc supplémentaire dans un plan qui a déjà souffert d’imprévus non négligeables. Il se dit que lui-même se sentira sans doute plus à l’aise s’il parvient à tourner ça en dérision. Un simple incident sans importance ni conséquence.

« La prochaine fois, le bleu, garde la bouche fermée et tout ira bien, » rétorque-t-il. Puis, parce que son cerveau doit ne pas encore fonctionner tout à fait correctement, parce que le soulagement lui court-circuite les neurones, il ajoute : « T’avais pas l’air de te plaindre, de toute façon. »

Sans réfléchir, Michael reconnaît « Non », et, sans réfléchir davantage, il pousse doucement Sucre en arrière, contre les montants du lit, pour reprendre là où ils ont été interrompus. Sauf que cette fois, quand il écarte les lèvres, c’est on ne peut plus délibéré. Réfléchi. Volontaire. Intentionnel.

Il arrête de dérouler des synonymes et presse un peu plus, essayant de deviner jusqu’où il peut aller trop loin – et apparemment, "trop loin", c’est un bout de langue pointant avec un peu trop d’insistance.

Une plainte assourdie échappe à Sucre. Il essaye de se dégager, mais il a du mal à bouger dans le petit espace, ses bras prisonniers entre les couchettes et Michael. Tout ce qu’il peut faire, c’est essayer de tourner la tête et reculer jusqu’à sentir les montants en métal s’incruster dans son dos. Il se contorsionne et s’essuie machinalement la bouche contre l’épaule.

« Michael ! s’exclame-t-il. Je ne fais pas ce genre de truc. Tu sais que je ne fais pas ce genre de truc. Et toi non plus. »

Il y a une note d’interrogation et de désespoir – ou d’espoir – dans la dernière affirmation, qui fait sourire Michael. Non, il ne fait pas ce genre de truc. D’habitude. Ne l’a jamais fait. Mais là ? Dans la solitude et la pénombre ? Alors que tout ce qu’il a pour se raccrocher à son plan, c’est Lincoln à des dizaines de mètres de là et Sucre trop près de lui ? Juste pour cette fois ? Il s’en voudra sans doute ensuite, mais il se penche en avant, appuyant de tout son poids pour bloquer Sucre contre les montants des lits superposés, et il murmure contre son oreille :

« Ferme les yeux, Fernando. » 

Le prénom est lâché sur un ton beaucoup, beaucoup trop intime, quasi enjôleur. Sucre songe qu’à présent, il n’a plus besoin de se demander de quelle façon Michael s’adresse au docteur Tancredi. Le doc’ a plus de mérite qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé – et dans la seconde, il réalise la bizarrerie d’une telle réflexion.

Il est contracté et figé, il voudrait pouvoir se libérer, quitte à cogner, mais quelque chose le retient. C’est Michael. Michael ne fait pas ça. Michael ne le forcera pas à faire quelque chose – en tout cas, Michael ne le forcera pas à faire _ça_. Ce n’est pas comme si ça faisait partie du plan. Ca ne peut pas faire partie du plan, n’est-ce pas ? Ce serait complètement dingue ( _le plan est complètement dingue_ ) et Sucre ne voit pas ce que ça pourrait apporter à Michael ( _Michael fait constamment des trucs qui, a priori, ne vont rien lui apporter et qui, au final, viennent s’ajuster au millimètre près dans le satané plan_ ). Non. Ca ne pourrait que compliquer le plan. Faire supprimer les parloirs conjugaux de son compagnon de cellule est un geste malheureux, mais y offrir une alternative de ce genre torpillerait n’importe quel plan. ( _N’est-ce pas ?_ )

Une main remonte le long de son bras, sur son épaule, derrière sa nuque, une voix murmure, chaude et pressante et rassurante, les lèvres effleurant les siennes à chaque mot. Il s’affaisse légèrement contre le genou qui se glisse entre les siens et l’immobilise tout à fait. Le sang lui battant aux tempes, il réalise soudain qu’il existe une infinité de façons différentes de forcer quelqu’un à faire quelque chose : il y a la coercition physique, le chantage, la menace, les promesses, la négociation, le donnant donnant, il y a la méthode T-Bag et celle Abruzzi, la méthode Burrows...

Il y a la persuasion, le plaidoyer pour quelque chose qui ne se reproduira pas – juste cette fois, juste pour une fois.

C’est différent. Râpeux et exigeant, curieusement attentionné, presque poli, presque trop poli. Il lève le menton – juste... juste parce qu’il ne sera pas dit qu’il ne contrôle rien dans l’affaire. Il doit se concentrer un peu pour se souvenir qu’il n’apprécie absolument, radicalement, définitivement pas _ça_.

Il ferme les yeux.

* * *

« Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, n’est-ce pas ? » lui a dit Michael une heure plus tôt, avant de déplacer les toilettes pour disparaître dans les conduits de la prison.

Et parce que c’était l’entière vérité, Sucre a répondu avec un petit sourire complice : « Les yeux fermés. »

Merde.

-FIN-


End file.
